


Unexpected Responsibilities

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 65: Consequences. Set during ‘The Fires of Pompeii’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unexpected Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 65: Consequences. Set during ‘The Fires of Pompeii’.

The Doctor doesn’t often think too deeply about the causal consequences of travelling through established historical incidents. He figures he has a sense of what points are fixed, and that’s a sufficient guide. It never occurs to him until it’s staring him in the face that even though he knows what _has_ to happen, he doesn’t always know _why_.

If he’d never come to Pompeii, Vesuvius would never have erupted and killed thousands. But the Earth would have become New Pyrovillia.

‘Fixed point’ doesn’t mean that there’s not a choice to be made. And it doesn’t mean he isn’t responsible.


End file.
